1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cable supporting structure for supporting a midsection of a cable that connects a steering handle and a device in a boat.
2. Description of Background Art
In a boat, a cable supporting structure for holding a cable that connects a steering handle and a device at a predetermined position is required (for example, JP-A-2004-98946 (FIG. 12).
In FIG. 12 in JP-A-2004-98946, a drive cable supporting structure 120 includes a bracket 121 and a U-shaped portion 125 for attaching an outer pipe 116 to the bracket 121, and is configured to mount the bracket 121 to the boat body side by firstly aligning a deck side mounting face 128 of the bracket 121 to a back side of the deck 20, searching a mounting hole by shifting the mounting face 128, aligning the hole position on the bracket 121 side to the hole on the deck 20 side, inserting bolts 127, 127 in a state where these holes are aligned, and fastening these bolts to the bracket 121.
When an operator mounts the bracket 121 in JP-A-2004-98946 to the deck 20 on his/her own, he/she has to support the bracket 121 with one hand and then tighten the bolts 127, 127 with the other hand. When the bracket 121 is heavy, he/she has to support a heavy object by one hand for a certain period of time, and hence the operator has to bear a great burden.
Subsequently, a drive cable 114 is hooked to the U-shaped portion 125 of the bracket 121 and a nut 124 is turned to fix the outer pipe 116 to the bracket 121 in the state in which the drive cable 114 is hooked.
In other words, the operator has to hold the drive cable 114 in JP-A-2004-98946 by one hand, and rotate the nut 124 with the other hand, whereby the operation is done basically with both hands.
According to the drive cable supporting structure 120 in JP-A-2004-98946, the nut 124 and the bolt 127 are tightened while holding the bracket 121 and the drive cable 114. However, since the interior of the deck of a small boat is narrow, there may be a case in which the operation while holding the bracket 121 or the drive cable 114 is difficult. Therefore, a cable supporting structure that enables easy mounting is desired.